Dream, Alice, Human Sacrifice
by UnknownDream
Summary: 'Alice Human Sacrifice' with a slightly different view. An in-between-the-lines poem with the lyrics. I don't own 'Alice Human Sacrifice'.


Living.

For what purpose does each person live for?

Some live to work, others to give work. Some to take care of others, some to be taken care of. A person does not just wake up in the morning with no purpose for living. There must be a greater force out there, just waiting for them to find their destiny. Among all if the people in the world, there will be at least a few who stand out from the rest. While others happiness or sorrow will never reach the eyes of the reader. The one who writes, controls the destiny of the characters being written. But, what if, they never finished writing? What if, the small dream was never meant to be told? Thrown away by the writer, the small dream would begin to shrink.

_"I don't want to disappear this way,"_

The dream could feel itself being forgotten.

_"How can I make people dream of me?"_

The small dream thought for as long as it could, until it found the answer.

_"I'll make humans get lost in me,"_

To be re-written and find its destiny.

_"And let them create the world."_

The dream became bitter and cold.

Leaving the place it lurked, the small dream ventured out into the world to look for its perfect 'Alice'.

A perfect human to write the ending to its story.

An ending so great, in fact, that it would be remembered forever.

_"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand."_

A girl no older then 19, from a small village in the middle of war. Entrusted with the sign of the red spade on her right hand, the first Alice made her way through the town of wonder.

_"Cutting down countless creatures,"_

Looking for something to fill her homesick desire.

_"She left a bright red path in her wake."_

She began to forget who she really was.

The dream was not pleased by her actions, so it did what it had to do.

_"The Alice is in the forest,"_

Goodbye to the first Alice.

_"Locked away like a criminal."_

May you forever dream of red. (blood)

_"Aside from the she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."_

The dream was slightly troubled by the loss of the first Alice, but soon found her replacement.

_"The second Alice meekly sang a song in wonderland."_

A boy no younger than 18, from a small town where there was no music. Entrusted with the blue diamond on his right hand, the second Alice made his was through the town of wonder.

_"Spreading countless note,"_

The never heard song.

_"He gave birth to a mad world."_

Overflowed into a twisted, crazed melody.

The dream was not pleased by his actions, but found it an interesting sight.

_"That Alice was a rose,"_

Taken over by his own twisted tune.

_"Shotdown by a madman."_

He could no longer live with his songs, ending with the sound of a gun to his ear.

_"He makes one bright red flower bloom,"_

May you forever dream of blue. (tears)

_"And admired by all he withers."_

The dream was again troubled by the loss of the second Alice. Loosing its writers to death would be a problem, wouldn't it? Then it would just have to eliminate the problem.

_"The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland."_

A girl no older than 16, from a small village where she was unnoticed. Entrusted with the green clover on her right hand, the third Alice made her up to the castle in the town of wonder.

_"Deceiving countless people,"_

To gain the power she never had.

_"She created a strange country."_

Be loved by all and forever ruling was her dream.

The dream was not pleased by her actions, but found it an entertaining sight.

_"That Alice was the country's queen."_

Losing herself in the gain of power.

_"Possessed by a warped dream."_

Gathering all her closest followers.

_"Fearing her decaying body,"_

Asking to send an invitation out to eliminate all who are younger and better than herself.

_"She ruled from the summit of the country."_

May you forever live your dream of green. (jealousy)

The dream was bored of the third Alice, she lacked in something. Thinking it over, the dream then found the key element to the perfect writer.

_"Following the small path through the forest,"_

Where the first Alice rested.

_"Having tea beneath the rosebush."_

Where the second Alice slept.

_"The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts."_

_"The fourth Alice was twin children, entering the wonderland out of curiosity."_

The girl and boy, both no older than 14, from a small town where children were taught meaningless things.

_"Passing through countless doors."_

Seeking a thrill of adventure.

_"They had only recently come."_

Unknowing of the dangers ahead.

_"A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother."_

The pair of curious children from just out of town.

The dream seemed to favor this Alice, and wished it could stay forever.

_"They came closest to being the true Alice."_

The invitation had already been received.

_"But,"_

Their fate was set as soon as they entered the castle.

_"They won't wake up from their dream."_

Facing the wrath of the jealous queen.

_"They're lost in Wonderland."_

May you forever dream of yellow. (innocence)

The dream had been re-written, in several different ways. The stories of four different Alice's filled its soul, but it was not enough. The dream had become twisted itself. Forever searching for the perfect 'Alice'.

For that reason alone, the dream lives on. With all the sorrowful horror, the dream will be remembered, but only as the demented story.

Will you be the next Alice?

_Join us…_

_..._

My first fan fiction here. This started out as something I was writing in school, then I decided to come and type it. Horror isn't really my thing, so from now on I probably won't upload this kind of stuff, but for some reason, I like this song.

Also, the lyrics for this song were from animelyrics(.com)

- Unknown Dream


End file.
